¿CUÁNTO DUELE?
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Promesas que se hicieron y que corren el riesgo de no cumplirse, las palabras hieren tanto como los golpes, sin embargo, la piel sana pero las cicatrices del alma permanecen. "¡Tienes que dejar de huir!" dijo tras soltar el pri er golpe. "Sé que te duele tanto como a mi" murmuró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triste. "Te equivocas, me duele más, no te imaginas cuanto" laceró su propi


**DE ANTEMANO PIDO DISCULPAS PORQUE LOS MALDITOS GUIONES PARA DIALOGO SE HICIERON GUIONES CORTOS, NO SÉ COMO EVITAR QUE PASE ESO :'(**

**Hola** **mis** **amados** **corderos** **expiatorios****, ****sé** **que** **estoy** **muy** **atrasada** **en** **las** **actualizaciones** **pero** **he** **tenido** **mucho** **trabajo****, ****y** **es** **por** **eso** **que** **no** **me** **rindo****, ****les** **traigo** **este** **breve** **fic****, ****lleno** **de** **dolor****, ****sangre** **a** **amor****, ****ya** **saben** **como** **soy****, ****no** **me** **odien****. ****Es** **una** **historia** **fuerte****, ****con** **bastante** **violencia****, lo siguiente es ****la** **letra** **de** **la** **canción**** "****Urei** **no** **kusari****" ******de Jun ********Fukuyama********.****

**...**

* * *

_Es un sueño sobre un día en que todo está cubierto por la oscuridad azul._  
_Mi soledad despierta de nuevo, habiendo sentido tu presencia._

_Dentro de nuestro destino demasiado grande para resistir,_  
_Presionamos nuestros cuerpos unos contra otros._

_Las cosas que quiero y debo proteger vivirán por la fuerza de mis pensamientos._  
_Por ti, blandí mi poder contra mi dolor._  
_Mientras__ me lastimo y atiendo mis heridas, seguiré cruzando_  
_Los espacios vacíos de mi pequeña cantidad de tiempo._  
_Mi juramento no ha cambiado desde el momento en que lo hice._

_Mientras estoy encadenado a las penas de este mundo,_  
_este bloqueo inseparable probablemente ya se ha convertido en mi fuerza de voluntad._

_Seguiré aceptando tu verdad, tal y como es,_  
_Tan franco y honesto como las lágrimas que derramaste._

_Incluso cuando estoy cansado de orar, sonrío, entrecerrando los ojos ante el brillo._

_Con nuestra fuerza de voluntad suavemente escondida en nuestro pecho,_  
_Convertiré nuestra ternura y amor en mi razón de todo._  
_Déjame protegerte para siempre._  
_Este será un desafío tranquilo para mi destino._

_Nuestro destino puede ser demasiado grande para resistir,_  
_Pero al menos tengo tu espalda._

_Las cosas que quiero y debo proteger vivirán por la fuerza de mis pensamientos._  
_Por ti, blandí mi poder contra mi dolor._

_Mientras me lastimo y atiendo mis heridas, seguiré cruzando_  
_Los espacios vacíos de mi pequeña cantidad de tiempo._  
_Mi juramento no ha cambiado desde el momento en que lo hice_.

Las palabras hieren tanto como los golpes, sin embargo, la piel sana, pero las cicatrices del alma permanecen para siempre.

Como un padre que golpea a su hijo como medida correctiva, justifica tal paliza en nombre del amor, porque su corazón duele más que aquella piel lacerada.  
...

—Tienes que dejar de huir— la voz de William es fría y aparentemente sin remordimiento alguno tras el acto recién cometido, está cansado, tantos años y este subordinado suyo no aprende la lección, no importa cuantos huesos le rompa, este siempre comete el mismo error.

—¡Eres tan cruel!—Grell limpia la sangre que emana abundante de su cabeza, en ocasiones no entiende cómo es que puede amar a este hombre que se comporta como una bestia, como un demonio.

—Hiciste una promesa Grell Sutcliff y tal parece que pretendes olvidarla- William limpia con un inmaculado paño blanco, la sangre escarlata de su amada death scythe.

—William...

—Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que la cumplas—el cruel hombre toma los sueves mechones carmesí entre sus dedos, enredandolos con fuerza, Grell trata de soltar el agarre de su agresor, pero le es imposible, sus manos desesperadas intentan dañar la piel de William pero resulta en vano, esto ocurre a diario, quizá ya debiera de estar acostumbrado, pero... ¿Cómo acostumbrarse a sentir dolor? Más cuando el causante de este dolor es el ser a quien más amas, quien prometió cuidarte.

—¡William, me duele!, me lastimas ¿a caso no te das cuenta? ¡Detente!- exigió el pelirrojo, el dolor es tan grande que estaría dispuesto a arrancarse aquel mechón con tal de liberarse.

—¿Te duele? Parece que en verdad ya lo olvidaste- dijo con burla.

Ante las palabras de William, Grell sonríe con algo de decepción - Imposible olvidar mi juramento, pero tal parece que es otro el que olvidó su promesa.

—Grell Sutcliff- William toma con más violencia y le arrastra hacia fuera de la oficina, para arrojarlo, pero antes de que este cierre la puerta, Grell lo detiene.

—Si me amaras, no me harías daño...—Grell acaricia su nuca y cepilla su hermoso cabello ahora enredado, en sus ojos se puede ver la rabia y algo de desprecio. - ¡Y yo no tendría que huir!- la puerta de cierra con un golpe violento; se escuchan los tacones golpear la loza con fuerza mientras se aleja.

—Honestamente- la muerte oscura ajusta sus gafas - si te comportaras, yo no tendría que corregirte, es por tu bien ¿a caso no lo entiendes? Lo has olvidado tan pronto, haría lo que fuese por ti, ¿no puedes corresponder igual?.

Simplemente no pueden estar juntos pero se prometieron jamás dejarse, no importa cuantas vidas pasen, ni cuanto dolor les cueste.

...

Un ángel caído, su nombre debe ser borrado de los libros, condenado a muerte, sin el privilegio de la redención.

Dos años, durante dos años, la parca carmesí jugó con los humanos, en el quizá mejor papel de su vida, "Jack el destripador" el inofensivo mayordomo iba y venía de su reino a la tierra, hasta que su ausencia se prolongó más de lo esperado y lamentablemente fue descubierto aquella fatídica noche.

Si el shinigami escarlata era asesinado por aquel demonio, encontraría el perdón automático a su pecado, era como una especie de seguro/garantía que se les otorgaba por su peligroso trabajo recuperando almas, y luchando contra los hambrientos demonios.

En este caso, Grell sería redimido automáticamente, dejando sólo a Spears; así que el gerente del despacho de recolección no podía permitirlo, de ninguna manera. Grell no lo recordaba, pero ellos habían llegado a este purgatorio juntos y juntos se irían.

...

El cuerpo inerte es arrastrado por los solitarios pasillos de la sede, afortunadamente, no hay más segadores, la jornada hacía rato había terminado, todos yacían descansando en sus hogares, todos menos William, como siempre este se encontraba arreglando los destrozos de sus subordinados.

—Supervisor Sutcliff—Ronald trató de hacer reaccionar a su superior, mientras lo colocaba en una silla dentro de la oficina de William. El chico había acompañado a su gerente para "rescatar" a su querido jefe carmín.

—Ronald Knox, retirate- ordenó el mayor.

—Pero señor.

—¡Fuera!—de inmediato el rubio de dos tonos abandonó la oficina. En cuanto este salió William cerró con llave y se dirigió hacia la silla donde Grell se encontraba desmayado.

De pie frente a el pelirrojo, le miró con desprecio, sin entender porqué se aferraba a este estúpido y patético sentimiento humano —Honestamente—después de pronunciar estas palabras, el shinigami estoico, abofeteó con gran fuerza al inconsciente pelirrojo, sin obtener respuesta inmediata, una segunda bofetada, tres y cuatro golpes bien centrados al rostro ya deforme por la paliza ya antes propinada por aquel demonio, Spears descartaría su rabia y frustración con aquel saco de boxeo alguna vez humano.

—¿Will?—finalmente reacciona la muerte sangrienta, algo desorientada y sonríe, o al menos eso intenta—Oh Will, mi Will, muchas gracias, yo sabía que no me abandonarías - Grell se lanzó hacia su amado salvador para intentar abrazarlo por la cintura, ya está sanando, así que puede moverse mejor, lamentablemente, Spears retrocede así que Grell cae a los pies de su jefe, sin importar esto, el pelirrojo se aferra a las piernas del mayor, mira hacia los zapatos de este, tan perfectamente bien lustrados, impecables, tan brillantes que puede ver su reflejo, su espantoso reflejo, un rubor tiñe sus inflamadas mejillas, de pronto y de una patada suave, Grell es derribado.

—Huiste—reprocha con amargura.

—Will, no te molestes, puedo explicarlo.

—Nuevamente huiste, ¿pretendes romper tu promesa?

—No Will...—Grell habló con nerviosismo, un aura oscura rodeaba a su superior.—Sabes que te amo, más que a nada, ¡debes creerme!, fue un error, no ocurrirá nunca más, por favor— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arrastraba sobre su trasero en un intento por alejarse de su futuro victimario.

—Señor—una voz llama tras la puerta, William le mira de reojompero pretende ignorar el llamado, tiene un asunto pendiente con su "amado" petirrojo, quizá sea hora de cortarle las alas.

—Honestamente, te dije que te fueras Knox.

—Señor William—llaman nuevamente, se trata de Ronald.  
—Señor, disculpe pero los guardias, los guardias acaban de entrar a la sede y vienen por el señor Sutcliff—Ronald no recibió respuesta, pero confiaba en su gerente, él sabrá que hacer para proteger a Grell, no podía hacer más, de inmediato Ronald corrió en dirección a los guardias, quizá podría persuadirlos, o al menos entretenerlos unos instantes.

—¿Conoces las consecuencias? Van a matarte, tu nombre será borrado- William se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con el maltratado Grell, con mano enguantada, acarició suavemente el rostro magullado del menor, este se recostó en aquel toque, su corazón late muy aceleradamente.

—Will, yo te amo—murmura Grell. En ese momento Spears desliza su otra mano bajo la camisa ensangrentada y rota de Grell, tienta las costillas con un poco de fuerza.

—Van a matarte, no habrá redención. Vas a dejarme, Romperas tu promesa.

—Will, nunca voy a dejarte—dijo con una sonrisa—vas a yudarme ¿verdad?

—Ya estás sanando—susurra William—te recuperas demasiado rápido- dice con molestia y frunce el ceño, debe actuar rápido, antes de que suban los guardias.

—¿Will?

\- Prometiste aguantar cualquier dolor por mí, ambos curaremos nuestras heridas.

Sin preverlo, Grell es levantado con fuerza y mucha agilidad, un calambre terrible recorre su columna vertebral al impactar contra el muro de la oficina del gerente, de inmediato la death scythe de Spears aparece y esta es presionada contra las costillas del carmín para lograr romperlas, sólo se escucha el crujir de los huesos que se astillan al quebrarse pues el grito de Grell es ahogado por la mano de William quien le cubre la boca; con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo maltrecho, Grell trata de aferrarse a lo que sea para contener el dolor pero lo único que logra es romperse lo que le queda de unas contra el muro de concreto, dejando unos rasguños superficiales en este. Debido al impacto y las costillas rotas el aire abandona los pulmones del shinigami agonizante, aun así, este lucha por hablar y pedir misericordia mientras se desliza hasta tocar el suelo.

—Por favor, William, perdoname—llora, no puede creer que su Will, su amado Will le esté haciendo esto, ¿tan furioso está?— perdón, perdoname- murmura entre hipos de dolor y llanto.

—Grell, mi Grell—los ojos de William le miran con sumo dolor, quizá arrepentimiento, pero eso no importa,—esto me duele más a mí que a tí—William le toma por los brazos, este se retuerse de dolor pero guarda silencio. Ahora Grell es colocado en una silla, está temblando, su cuerpo está muy cansado y no genera adrenalina suficiente como para lograr ignorar el dolor. Nuevamente William cubre la boca de Grell para silenciarlo, Grell niega con la cabeza desesperadamente pero es inútil, en un movimiento rápido, su brazo izquierdo es dislocado y acto seguido, William sin descubrir la boca del carmín, entrelaza sus dedos, ahora de la mano derecha y procede a romperle los dedos, Grell patalea violentamente por el dolor, muerde la mano que le silencia pero es en vano, sus dientes aún no han crecido, las lágrimas recorren su rostro, y el sudor helado le empapa la cara; en ese instante la puerta de aquel cuarto de castigo se abre, iluminando el interior mostrando dos figuras, un inconsciente pelirrojo tirado en el suelo en posición fetal y un estoico e incorruptible William sentado a un lado, indiferente a la situación, los guardias escoltan al médico forence, quien previamente había sido llamado por Knox para que auxiliara a su superior, debido a la gravedad de la situación, el caso sería tratado con todas las investigaciones necesarias, pues de tratarse de un caso de deserción, no habría piedad.

...

Grell estaba devastado, desearía estar muerto ahora, William, su William le odiaba, lo había humillado y entregado a la justicia de su reino, pero no entendía que en verdad William lo había hecho por su bien, su depresión ante la desilusión de este amor perdido, ralentizaría su curación y el tiempo que permanecería internado le daría tiempo suficiente a William para pensar en su defensa y lograr salvarle la vida, situaciones desesperadas ameritan soluciones desesperadas.

Recordar es volver a vivir y el recordar nos permite aprender de nuestros errores para no volver a cometerlos; se aferra a sus recuerdos, su mayor temor es la soledad, pues esta soledad es la que lo orilló a suicidarse, el horror de imaginar una vida separados los hizo quitarse la vida a ambos.

...

—Te amo tanto ¿no lo ves? Arriesgué mi trabajo por ti, no importa que haga, tú siempre rompes las reglas y debo salvarte, hago todo por tu bien y siempre huyes, ¿lo haces a propósito? Me llevas al límite, debo ser imparcial pero es imposible, sabes que soy débil a ti- William tiene un nudo en la garganta, incado en el suelo suplica perdón ante un Grell que le mira con desprecio.

—Cada golpe, miro tu dolor, pero en verdad, me duele tanto como a ti, sabes que debo fingir que no me importa—William afloja su corbata y comienza a quitarse la camisa, cuando esta cae de sus hombros, una espalda llena de cicatrices, aún sin sanar son expuestas.—Ambos somos culpables, debo castigarnos a ambos, ¿lo entiendes ahora? ¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte, ¿por qué no me amas?—llora la parca mientras toma una navaja y corta sus brazos, las lágrimas brotan sin fin, ya le empapan el cuello—si me amaras como yo te amo, si te dieras cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, no me obligarías a corregirte, a lastimarnos, perdoname, por favor, perdoname—William abraza las piernas esbeltas de Grell quien a pesar de su discurso de infinito arrepentimiento le mira indiferente.

...

—Si te ejecutan, moriré tras de ti—murmura William entre sueños, la posición en la que se quedó dormido junto a la camilla en aquel hospital le provocó pesadillas, hace rato que Grell despertó y le ha escuchado, con sumo amor, acaricia los cortos cabellos negros, a pesar de estar en penumbras, Grell puede ver que la mano de William está herida, grandes moretones ennegrecen sus largos dedos que haría yacen rotos, esa misma mano con la que le rompió los dedos a su amado Grell, ahora había sido castigada también; Grell sonrió, su William le salvaría a como diera lugar.

Ambos lo prometieron aguantarían este dolor, curarían sus heridas y confiarían uno en el otro, jamás se abandonarían.


End file.
